


presents are overrated unless they're from you

by AimiTachibanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Banter, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Eventual Jily - Freeform, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are all alive and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: Remus’ birthday is coming up and Sirius' over the top and perfectionist self is determined to make his man realise how much he deserves to be appreciated on his special day.Three days… Three surprises…How hard can it be?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. the best gift ever

Last week had been pretty rough on Remus. Even though the full moon was due on the latter half, it only meant spending most of his days going through prolonged unstable mood swings, extreme fatigue and dehydration in his body’s preparation for it. Nothing out of the ordinary for him and his best friends though, that’s for certain.

But here Sirius sat in sixth-year Transfigurations class, bottom lip chewed and a distant gaze at the window as if he was observing London from his seat.

If it were his choice, he wouldn’t even be in this class right now. The probability of him failing Transfigurations was as futile as Peter being appointed Head Boy. However, it wasn’t just his indisputable exceptional skill and self-assuredness in this subject that got him sulking, but also since his newly-appointed role as Mr. Moony’s boyfriend, Sirius argued that his company should be a must in the hospital wing.

Well, not “newly _”_ per se. It’s almost a year, after all.

Post-full moon events always flowed like this; Remus missing the first two days of class while they promise to take notes for him. Sirius didn’t bother at first, but eventually surpassed James and Peter’s efforts after seeing Remus’ face light up as he thanked them. And that’s entirely what convinced him to attend classes than to attempt all kinds of stunts so he could stay with Remus instead.

This time around, was different.

Remus’ birthday is fast approaching and Sirius has been stressing for days thinking about the best gift ever.

“It doesn’t exist.” Sirius recalls Remus’ deep and philosophical words when he subtly opened the topic during Christmas holidays.

Sirius thought it was just his boyfriend being the typical beautiful self-deprecating bastard and that was his way of liking the idea to how ‘nothing is truly perfect’ and therefore gifts shouldn’t be expected to bring unsurpassable happiness from both the giver and the receiver, but was later told by James that Remus simply wasn’t materialistic.

He knew that, of course. That isn’t to say it was enough to stop Sirius from thinking of other ways to get through to Remus’ thick skull that he damn well deserves to be appreciated.

_SLAP!_

A loud clap started Sirius in his seat, his balance tipped off slightly and his black leather notebook almost falling off his desk but he was quick to recover. He whipped his head towards the noise, eyes wide.

His face fell upon the immediate sight of James’ wicked grin at his side. “Tosser.” He grumbled, leaning back on his seat as he fixed his hair.

James' eyebrows were raised accusingly. “ _I’m_ the tosser? Mate, you haven’t been paying attention to me talking about my brilliant hoofing last night, not even to our darling Minnie over there!”

Sirius scrunched his face.

“I like it.” James shrugged. “It rolls off the tongue nicely.”

“I meant the pun actually.” Sirius snorted. “Why don’t you go bother Evans instead? So I don’t have to listen to your virginal pining.”

A fist jabbed at Sirius’ shoulder. “You twat, I don’t deserve shit for putting up with you and Moony going at it for hours, I’ll have you know!”

Chuckling, Sirius shook his head. “Love you too, Prongs. I promise Lily is warming up to you, just give her a few more years.” He wraps an arm around James’ shoulder.

James rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“So did she not want to sit with you?”

“Yeah, said she didn’t want to talk to me right now. I suppose I am a bit distracting. I did offer to tutor her instead, in exchange for some Potions for me. Maybe around… _wait!_ Moony’s birthday is this week, innit? You got plans yet?” James moved so suddenly to face Sirius in his excitement that the hand on James’ shoulder was quickly retracted.

“For weeks now, yeah.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

“Cool.” James nodded in consideration. “But then let me guess, this one should be _special_?”

Sirius couldn’t even return a playful rebuttal at this. “Well, yeah.” He rested his chin on his palm and sighed wistfully. “I’ve just never been a boyfriend on a birthday, you know?”

“Yeah, course you haven’t. You make sure they don’t last long enough till then.”

_“I’m serious!”_

James simply wiggled his eyebrows, grinning widely.

“Sod off, you bothersome git.” Sirius scoffed, pointedly staring back to the window. “I already miss Moony.”

“Give it a rest, Pads. He won’t be fully ready for some sinful fornication until the next three days.”

He turned to give his seatmate a death stare. “At least I don’t solely rely on my hand for company.” Sirius made an obscene gesture with his circled fist.

At the exact moment when James’ nostrils flared and Sirius choked out a chuckle, Professor McGonagall’s stern voice cut them both. “Black! Potter! I’m sure your conversation truly is a lot more engaging than the Principal Exceptions of Elemental Transfiguration, so by all means. We here are more than welcoming for some form of entertainment.”

“No, professor. We apologize.” James quickly spoke up as Sirius was still using all of his self-restraint to keep himself from smiling or bursting out laughing.

“I hope you both don’t ever stop to think that just because you have received an O, the next phase is a leisurely stroll in the park.”

“Of course not, professor.” Sirius says quietly, setting his face to display a somber expression.

As soon as McGonagall started talking once more, James’ elbow sharply nudges Sirius’ waist and they sat snickering for a while.

“Look, I’ve already got a plan—a week’s worth in fact, and it starts tonight. Remus is returning to the dormitory later. I just need you and Pete to keep him distracted for a bit and then I’ll fetch him and… just hope for the best.” Sirius eventually said once they recovered, speaking more discreetly this time.

“We got you, mate.” James winked. “And don’t worry too much, alright? If I know Moony—and I do, I’m sure he’ll be happy just spending time with you.” He gave a firm pat on Sirius’ arm consolingly.

Sirius stared at him for a moment then smirked. “You really are growing mature by the second. Merlin, James. You’re scaring me.”

James’ grin widened. “Anything for the love of my life.” He mused, turning his gaze to the other side of the room.

“You know I love you brother, but I’m afraid I have to turn you down right now. My heart already belongs to someone else.”

James’ face twitched for a while before the hand on Sirius arm started caressing up and down. “You may find I can be very persuasive.” He spoke in a sultry voice.

Sirius barked out a laugh. “Save it for Evans in your tutoring, you tramp!” Playfully whacking James on the arm with his leather notebook.

“Love you too, Padfoot.” James sent a kiss in his direction.

“Er, guys, my hand is hurting. Can any of you continue writing the notes?”

James and Sirius glanced behind them at Peter.

“Why don’t we just let him borrow Lily’s?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Peter dropped his quill a bit forcefully. “You idiots couldn’t tell me that before I filled half the parchment?”

“Sorry, Pete. It just didn’t occur to me.” The two dark-haired boys chortled before Sirius added, “Oh, and I need your help tonight.”

Peter flipped Sirius his two fingers.

“Thanks, Wormtail. I’m so glad I have such reliable best mates.”


	2. to the kitchens

Sirius had never been used to house elves for company. It was that, or at the prospect of not being used to doing poorly over something he expected to be so simple, either way Sirius’ patience was sincerely being tested right now.

It was just chocolates.

Over the years, it was the creativity of the kind of chocolate that varied as a present for Remus. This time, what made it special is that Sirius made it huge and life-sized and was currently attempting to charm it the way Chocolate Frogs leapt about.

His first creation ate itself—it was ungodly. The second creation became rabid and chased away a number of house elves that were only there to aid him. The third one exploded. The fourth one made disturbing noises of sheer agony that made Sirius feel like he was euthanizing it.

 _“Aaarrgghh!”_ Sirius grabbed fistfuls of his hair in exasperation. He was running out of time. Remus has long since finished his Prefect rounds by now and was probably growing more and more skeptical of the length of Sirius’ absence… given James and Peter were not that good with keeping him out of Remus’ mind.

Sirius cursed, regretting not being able to come up with an elaborate excuse like saying he was in detention, to pacify Remus’ doubtless suspicion and instead hoped the others used a convincing enough alternative.

Charms was also something he was supposed to be gifted at. He wanted to slap the Marauder’s map against the huge chocolate laid out in front of him as if it would encourage the sweet to cooperate with his magic more when presented with solid proof of his skill.

Several more disastrous wand-waving and internal breakdowns, he finally felt satisfied with the finished product sat in front of him. Plus, if he stayed longer, they might have to borrow James’ invisibility cloak on the way back to the kitchens and that will just ruin the romance with them sneaking around, honestly.

With one last instruction to the house elves to watch the piece of chocolate for him, he turned and dashed toward the common room to fetch his boyfriend—as planned.

* * *

Sirius was so ready to see Remus curled up with an open book near the couch by the fireplace, which was the spot he and his friends technically claimed in the common room, but stopped in his tracks when he found it completely unoccupied—not even James and Peter were in sight in the few residents of the hour.

In favour of searching his own dormitory, Sirius sprinted to the staircase. He swung open the door with much too fervor as he was filled with such anticipation in presenting Remus’ first birthday gift this week from him.

The room was empty.

Sirius had no choice but to wait and so he went to Remus’ bed, since his was on the other side. Once he was sat, it didn’t take long for him to sink into the bed and end up lying down, his back muscles letting him know of the relief it gave as soon as he was properly positioned.

Minutes pass…

_Where the hell are they?_

Several scenarios of how he could tell them off for making him wait has been going through Sirius’ head for quite some time now. He’s just glad he told the elves to keep an eye on his pièce de résistance downstairs. At least _they_ were reliable, Sirius thought lastly before his brain finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep in warm covers and Remus’ scent enveloping him.

A loud crack startled him awake not long after. Sirius quickly sat up in bed, his head spinning at the sudden noise. A house elf stood at the end of the bed, staring at him warily.

“Is something wrong?” Sirius asked groggily.

The elf quickly extended a hand as if approaching an unsteady Hippogriff. “It’s still there, sir. Sirius Black’s present—”

And then the door burst open.

Peter and Remus stepped inside and halted abruptly at the sight of the elf.

“Oh! I see, alright thank you. That will be all. You may leave.” Sirius spoke loudly, nodding at the house elf urgently.

The house elf seemed conflicted for a moment but thankfully didn’t say anything further as it disappeared with a loud crack once more.

“What was that about?” Peter said, shutting the door as Remus made a beeline to his bed where Sirius still sat.

At the sound of that voice, Sirius pointedly glared at Peter as if to demand him of their whereabouts for the past few hours. “Where’s Prongs?” He said through gritted teeth.

“Off seducing Lily by having this ‘tutoring’ session with her.” Remus replied. He had just finished shedding his outer robes and kicking off his shoes and was now getting on the bed with Sirius.

Two pairs of eyes stare at Peter still stood awkwardly at the door.

“Err… I’ll—” Peter opened the door once more. “Yeah, I’d rather not be here too.” He said, folding his lips.

It was hard to stay angry now that Sirius can feel Remus warmly pressed against his thigh. He rolled his eyes, “We’ll be leaving in a bit, don’t worry. You can return here and enjoy blissful solitude, Wormy.”

Peter nodded stiffly and left the room with a final thud from the door.

“We are?” Remus’ voice was soft as he spoke breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Sirius and pulling him back to lie on the bed.

“Unfortunately.” replied Sirius, but held a hand over Remus’ arms across his chest.

“But why? You seemed like you were already asleep.” came Remus’ voice right next to Sirius’ ear before feeling him inhale deeply.

Sirius let out a throaty chuckle. “I fell asleep waiting for you berks. What took you so long anyway?” He tilted his head slightly towards the head on his shoulder.

“Long escapade. Too tired.” Remus mumbled.

 _“Wait!”_ Sirius can’t help the whine in his voice. He twisted his body to face Remus. “Just one more escapade? With me?”

Remus’ lip curled upwards, appearing to be in thought at the invitation.

“Please? It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Sirius sat up, bringing Remus with him.

Remus gave him a piercing stare as if scanning his eyes for any hint of mischief before he conceded and said, “Alright.”

It was like any sluggish feeling evaporated as Sirius rose up from the bed like a dog being promised of a walk. He did a small celebratory clap. “You won’t regret this.” Sirius said with a grin and extended his hand to help Remus out of the bed.

Remus’ startled expression melted into one of suspicion as he shook his head and smirked playfully. “I’ll be the judge of that.” He took the hand being offered and pulled himself up.

“That you are, Moons. Let’s go.”

* * *

The initial excitement upon dragging Remus outside the dorm has long been washed away by the nerves pooling in his gut. Sirius didn’t want to give away much information, knowing his boyfriend is sharper than anyone will ever give him credit for. He’s been trying to steer the conversation away from the surprise for the entire duration of their journey, but either Sirius is paranoid or there’s this underlying tone to Remus that just screams _“he knows!”_ to Sirius.

Sirius wanted to pick up the pace, the tension only dragging with each small step, but knew it would be too conspicuous. The passageway to the kitchen didn’t take this long to trek before! Merlin, he’s never been this nervous since asking Remus out for the first time.

“You’re eerily quiet.” Remus’ voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sirius chewed his bottom lip and frowned. “What if you don’t like the surprise?” He said, his anxiety getting the best of him.

He could tell Remus was taken aback by this, the hand Sirius held faltered its grip for a small second. He glanced at Remus, curious of the latter’s expression.

“To be honest, I’d have thought you’ll go on with being mysterious about it.”

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks to face Remus entirely. _Of course he knew all this time._ “My dear Moony, you are too smart. The hardest part in dating you is not being able to surprise you.”

“I can actually name several—” Remus coughs, hastily changing his point upon seeing Sirius’ expression. “I just figured we can go on without me berating you with questions that might spoil the entire thing.”

“So you’ve been patronizing me.”

“Padfoot…” Remus’ tone was pleading, he placed both his hands on Sirius’ arm and sighed. “Listen, I can smell it.”

Sirius met his gaze.

“The chocolate.” Remus’ expression was sheepish. “You smell like you were rolling around in chocolate. Merlin, when I opened the door, it’s like I got punched in the nose with the scent.”

Indeed, Sirius had just noticed how often Remus kept inhaling him earlier. “Ugh, curse your werewolf nose.” he pouted. How could he miss that? The full moon’s effect is still so fresh on Remus, of course the scent wouldn’t go unnoticed.

Remus let out a small chuckle. “I’m sorry?”

“Nah, it’s my fault.” Sirius pecked a kiss on Remus’ nose. “Besides, you still don’t know the entire thing yet. There’s still that reaction I’m looking forward to.”

Remus nodded in consideration, a smile tugging on his lips. “That’s more like it.”

And that’s all the encouragement it took for Sirius as he waved his wand to move the painting, making way for them to step out of the kitchen’s secret passageway.

The loud pounding of his heart subsided at the scene in front of him and Sirius’ face fell.

A chocolate-smelling gelatinous puddle of mud in the shape of a foot-stool was barking and appeared to be in the middle of lapping what seems like its tongue at a house elf.

Upon noticing their presence, the house elf spoke up at once, “Sirius Black’s present _melted_ , sir! Tippy tried to restore it but Sirius Black’s present won’t stay still—”

“You know what, Tippy, thanks for keeping an eye on it. Why don’t you leave us here for now.” Sirius kept a steady expression.

“Tippy is most apologetic, sir,” the elf said before walking away.

Before Sirius could fill in the silence, he sees the chocolate monster bounding towards Remus. He was about to spell the abomination away when—to his surprise, Remus knelt down and petted the _thing_. “Remus, _what_?” Sirius said, staring at him in utter disbelief and disgust.

Remus laughed. “Is this supposed to be Padfoot?” He glanced up at Sirius.

“Yeah.” Sirius replied in a small voice, slightly kicking the air in embarrassment.

“You expect me to eat him?” Remus raised his eyebrows, a grin still plastered on his face.

“I don’t know _what_ I was thinking, now that you mention it.” Sirius sank on the floor next to Remus and the fragrant, slimy foot-stool.

Remus kept his amused expression, “Thanks for this, Sirius. I truly am surprised.”

“Shut up.” Sirius rolled his eyes, albeit with a smile. “You can remove the charm, by the way. You already saw how much of a flop this was.” He prodded it with his wand.

With a mutter of _“Finite Incantatem”_ , what they expect for the sweet-smelling monster to instantly melt into a pool of inanimate chocolate, made a tiny pop before spattering some of its remnants onto Sirius.

There was silence before Remus burst out laughing.

“It’s like everything that could go wrong, went wrong.” Sirius chuckled bitterly, splashing the molten chocolate off his arm. “I’m sorry about this, Rem—”

A tongue swiped up his cheek.

“Oh.” Sirius breathlessly said, gaping at Remus who was now a few inches away from his face.

“Don’t be.” Remus wore a mischievous smirk. His hand rose to cup Sirius’ cheek and a thumb rested on his lip. Sirius felt him smudging the bits of chocolate there. “I’m rather looking forward to cleaning this off you.”

Sirius’ jaw dropped and he stared at Remus in amusement. “Moony! I thought you were tired!” he teased.

Remus shrugged. “Chocolate is energizing, what can I say?”

“Well I sure as hell am not complaining.” Sirius said before pulling Remus to his lips, feeling his boyfriend kiss him hungrily.


	3. late night frolicking

“Thanks for lending me your notes, Lils.”

“Oh please, Rem, you know I’m always glad to help.” Lily replied with a bright smile.

Remus’ stare wavered into a knowing look as he pulled up a chair. “A bit cheerful this morning, are we?”

Arithmancy wasn’t a class that usually sparked excitement upon entering the classroom, so Remus had to deduce this was the result of a great night for Lily.

The instant blush that formed on her cheeks was already a giveaway to the answer.

“I just—” Lily stammered, “…like helping.” by the time she sat on her chair, she was the same shade as her hair.

Remus quirked his eyebrows. “Oh yeah. Especially a certain arrogant toe rag who apparently needs tutoring in Potions for the first time in six years.”

Lily whipped her head at Remus and smacked his arm. “Hey, N.E.W.T.s are no joke, alright?”

“ _Ow!_ I, of all people would know how challenging Potions is! Bloody hell…” Remus chuckled, massaging his injured arm.

“If you want, I can tutor you too.”

“And play Gooseberry with you and Prongs?” Remus scoffed.

 _“Remus Lupin!_ ” Lily said in a scolding tone.

Remus simply collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Lily shook her head. “Sometimes I forget you’re just as insufferable as your roommates.”

Speaking of insufferable roommates, Remus mind drifted off, thinking back to last night in the kitchens. Sirius never mentioned what that “surprise” was for. Of course, the only explanation being Remus’ birthday two days away from now. Following that logic, does that mean there’s something coming up tonight?

He tried not to dwell on guessing whatever’s in store for him because what if there’s none? But then at the same time, that’s the thing with speculations… once the opportunity is opened, more and more of them are entertained since there really is no way of proving his guesses otherwise.

Remus shook his thoughts of any more ideas. He didn’t want a repeat of him accidentally figuring out the surprise beforehand. And despite Sirius claiming he wasn’t at fault, he still felt guilty. He really was hard to surprise. Remus supposes he just needed to trust Sirius—his _boyfriend_.

Until now, it seemed admittedly surreal to believe they’re dating, and for almost a year as well. There still was a thrilling feel whenever they used the title for each other.

After their classes for today ended, he knew there was still the rest of the evening to look forward to. Remus was sure Sirius wouldn’t pull the same thing twice and hide from him while James and Peter try to talk him out of looking for Sirius. It was especially pathetic how James continued lying and said the Map was with Sirius when he can hear parchment ruffling inside the idiot’s jumper. 

But then Sirius fiddling his fingers around his black leather notebook, a bit too eager for Remus to start his Prefect rounds during the evening feast was enough explanation for Remus to know he was right not to doubt his boyfriend’s plans involving a three-day birthday celebration with him.

It didn’t take long for him to return to the common room with Lily and immediately spot James at the doorway.

“Oh, hey Evans! Moony!” He said brightly.

“Any particular reason why you don’t have your other half with you right now?” Lily asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

James appeared to be in thought for a while, “Relax, Evans. No mischief planned for today.” He winked at her before turning to Remus. “And speaking of my other half, he’s currently waiting for _his_ other half.”

Lily scoffed, “You do know only two halves make a whole.”

“My flower, you’ll find that we lot are quite the unique figure.” he replied, giving his signature charming smile whenever he prides himself of coming up with a witty enough response for Lily.

“Right, I’ll let you two go about your pitiful courting _after_ James tells me where I should be heading from here.” Remus cuts them off.

_“Pitiful?”_

“Hey!”

Remus simply gives them a look as if daring any of them to prove him wrong.

James scowled before elbowing the brunet, “Padfoot really fell for that sharp tongue of yours?” Remus rolled his eyes, trying to conceal the heat rising in his cheeks. James continued, “At your least favourite place actually, the Screaming Hut. Don’t ask.”

Remus can’t help his roar of laughter at the coded message as if Lily wouldn’t figure that one out, but knew she could be trusted enough not to meddle anyway.

“Thanks, Prongs.” he said, patting James’ on the arm and turning to walk back to the portrait hole. “See you, Lils!”

“Oi, Moony!”

He glanced back.

“Not too wild.” A stern finger was raised in his direction. “You have an eight am tomorrow.” James smirked.

Remus quirked an eyebrow before, “I could tell you the same thing, but I know Lily would do it for me anyway.”

He gave them one last triumphant smile before setting foot to the familiar passageway towards the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Sirius was indeed waiting for him just at the end of the tunnel, as Padfoot. His tail wagged excitedly upon sighting Remus and didn’t take long for the giant dog to come bounding towards him, pinning him down and drowning him in broad licks.

Remus laughed. “ _Ugh_ , settle down you big pooch!” he tried shielding his face with his arm from any more animal drool when he felt thick fur slowly become silky hair, scratchy paws turn into slender, calloused hands on his face and the cold nose replaced by warm lips pressed on his own.

When they pull apart, Sirius' eyes were twinkling as he gazed at Remus, smiling sweetly—a rare look on Sirius Black.

“You’re disgusting.” Remus said, the equally huge grin on his face betraying this statement.

“I missed you too.”

They both get on their feet, stumbling and giggling about. Once properly standing, that’s when Remus realised Sirius was wearing rather uptight clothes.

“What’s with the get-up?” Remus asked, running his hands on what resembled a muggle button-up shirt with intricate velvet details on the cloth. He suddenly felt conscious about his wooly oversized jumper.

Sirius might’ve sensed this as he then placed a hand on Remus’ cheek reassuringly, “You look perfect, Moons. This is just part of the presentation; thought I’d dress more appropriately for you. Don’t worry you can peel them off anytime you please.” He finished with a wink.

Remus rolled his eyes. “It’d be a shame for your effort to go to waste.”

“Oh trust me, it won’t.”

A scoff. “Don’t tell me you dragged me all the way here just so we can go frolicking under the Shack?”

“That’s cute, not a bad idea as well…but alright, I guess I did do something else worth showing to you—or doing _with you_ , to be more specific.” A playful smirk was displayed on his face before he gestured his hand to the tunnel’s exit and said, “After you.”

Remus gave him one final approving look and stepped into the Shack. Sirius’ teasing and his own speculations the entire day did not prepare him at all. He immediately got blown away as he felt himself freeze halfway from entering the place, overwhelmed by the view.

The usual shabby interior was arranged and charmed to look homey, it reminded him of the common room but at the same time of their own dormitory as well—something about it felt very _them_. There wasn’t much furniture added, except a few decorative ornaments and hangings. The large, typically dust-coated wooden grand piano was in the very centre, now looking like a prized antique.

What really gave the place an entirely different and breath-taking appeal, was the small scattered glimmering balls of light that made them seem like they were surrounded by stars.

Remus hardly noticed he had already been eased inside by Sirius as he took in the beauty of the place in dumbfounded amazement. He briefly got reminded of the latter’s presence upon hearing a particularly loud creak from the wooden floorboard beside him.

“Wow,” Remus eloquently said, taking Sirius’ hand.

“Do you like it?” Sirius’ thumb traced circles on Remus’ knuckles.

Remus turned his head to Sirius, a soft smile on his lips, “Pads, I don’t know what to say…” he breathed out.

“For starters, how about, ‘This looks absolutely spectacular, I really love the tiny glowing specks—those were especially hard to transfigure,’ or ‘You’re the best boyfriend ever, Sirius, you really outdid yourself.’”

Remus flung his arms around Sirius’ neck and captured his lips in a deep kiss, trying to convey all of his inexpressible emotions through it.

By the time they pulled apart, they were both panting and Sirius’ arms were wound together around Remus’ waist.

“All of the above.” Remus eventually said in response to Sirius’ earlier question.

Sirius visibly brightened even more and gave one final peck on Remus’ forehead. “This is just the beginning.” He then pulled Remus by their entwined fingers to the grand piano.

Sirius sat down gracefully on the bench and patted the space next to him for Remus. Once they were settled—shoulders pressed together as they squeezed themselves on the small seat, Sirius stretched his fingers, his bones cracking, before he delicately positioned them on the keys and started playing.

Remus watched in awe and adoration as Sirius focused on the piano. He had a calm expression and was slightly swaying with the beautiful slow ballad, his dark hair falling at the sides of his face, framing those gorgeous features in the dim lighting quite elegantly.

_Merlin, how did he get so lucky…_

Sirius’ playing eventually slowed, one hand resting on a note while the other one fishing his wand inside his pocket. With a long flick of it, he gently removed his fingers while the piano continued to sound. Remus felt entranced by every event as he stared at Sirius getting up from the chair and extending a hand towards him invitingly.

“May I have this dance, handsome?”

Remus positively melted right then and there. “I thought you’d never ask.”

For a moment, Remus forgot where they were. It felt like the first time he experienced magic. Nothing else mattered to him other than the feel of Sirius against his chest, Sirius’ strong but gentle hands on his, and the sound of Sirius’ playing.

“Happy birthday, Remus.”

Sirius’ deep and soothing voice entered his trance and Remus looked up to meet his gaze. “Thank you for this. It really is amazing. I suppose your aristocratic upbringing really has its perks.”

He knew Sirius had an issue with showing much of these tendencies and he makes an effort to hide them, scared people won’t see past his family name after that. Now, he’s never appeared more at peace and Remus wants nothing more than to smother him in pride and affection.

“All for you, my beloved Moonbeam.”

At this point, Remus felt like exploding out of fondness for this man in front of him, gazing at Remus like he’s the best thing that happened to him…

but then the music abruptly vanished.

Sirius quickly waved his wand again.

Nothing happened.

And again.

Instead of a lovely tune, the piano let out a loud SNAP—a leg breaking. Then, some of the keys falling out as the cover fell shut. To top it all off, a wheezing sound echoed as dust seemed to erupt out of nowhere, coating the grand piano and restoring it to its original, tattered state.

“Well Cinderella, I guess it’s past midnight.” Sirius broke the silence eventually.

Remus fell into a giggling mess and scrunched his face in disbelief. “You’ve read muggle fairytales?!”

“Just this one. Evans told me about it. It’s quite entertaining.”

Remus shook his head, amusement still etched in his face. “You really are something, Sirius Black.”

“Oh I am a lot of things, Remus Lupin.”

Just then, it felt like all the tangible magic broke as the entire place noisily and violently transformed itself back to its original state—much like the grand piano, with all the breaking and the snapping. The only feature that did remain, was the small glimmering balls of light still scattered everywhere. But then after a cacophony of popping sounds, they each turned into small faintly glowing mushrooms.

“A failure is one of them.”

Remus snapped his gaze at Sirius and shook his head. “A failure is anything _but_ one of them,” he corrected and assumed his dancing position around Sirius.

“Look at this place—!”

Remus cut him off with a short kiss. “Don’t care. Too happy.”

Sirius smiled warmly as he felt Remus raise their arms to twirl him around. He giggled, wrapping his arms around Remus again and began swaying them with no music this time, only the sounds of their slow breathing and the occasional creaking of floorboards filling the air.


	4. the cherry on top

Nothing could possibly top that one.

Sirius groaned as sunlight streaks through his bed hangings that drew open slowly. He was awake for quite some time now, just wasn’t bothered enough to instantly get up as he was still conflicted with the third and final phase of Moony’s birthday celebration.

_“Oh!”_

Peter let out what sounded like a squeak and jumped backwards from the bed, shielding his eyes. “Bloody hell, you two—!”

A husky chuckle was heard from behind Sirius. He felt the bed dip as Remus sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Relax, Pete. We’re just sleeping.”

“Shouldn’t you have learned by now not to go snooping around unless you explicitly want to witness some form of profanity.” Sirius chimed, eyes still shut.

“I wouldn’t if Prongs hasn’t been throwing shit at me because _you_ still haven’t made an effort to turn up for Quidditch practise!”

“Fuck.” Sirius swung his legs off the bed and ran to his wardrobe. “Why didn’t the wanker wake me up, then?” he said, stripping Remus’ jumper off him.

“Because the wanker fell asleep in the common room last night.” Remus replied, stretching his arms and quickly retreating in the covers, at the realisation of his topless self. “I’m guessing along with a certain redhead, but she got up before we could spot them together.”

“Yeah, _and_ tricked me into getting his bloody uniform for him.” Peter called from James’ trunk. _“Ah!_ Sirius, what the hell?”

A throw cushion landed in the middle of the room from Peter’s head. “It’s not even that late yet! You had me panicking.” Sirius went to fix his hair, now fully dressed for Quidditch.

“Well, I don’t really plan on staying. Why don’t you bring the gaudy idiot’s uniform? You’re meeting him anyway.”

Sirius groaned. “Fine.” he said, throwing his hands in the air. “Only because I know Moony won’t easily let me off the hook if I refuse.”

“Thanks Moony.” Peter said before heading to the door.

“Oi! _I’m_ doing the favour!” Sirius frowned petulantly at the sound of the door shutting. “Can you believe that sod…”

Remus was back to the cosy covers of the bed and he’d been drowning out the rest of the noise since. He did not expect a sudden heavy force landing against his entire torso. _“Oof, Padfoot!”_ his voice muffled by being pressed into the mattress.

“I don’t want to attend practise.”

“Then don’t.”

“Prongs’ll kill me.”

“Yes, he’ll skin you alive.”

“You’re not very helpful, are you?”

“No, I’m not.”

 _“Moony!”_ Sirius whined, dragging out the vowel while shaking his boyfriend awake.

Remus’ head fell back as he chuckled heartily. “What?” he groaned, refusing to open his eyes.

When he was met with unexpected silence, he peeked an eye open to see Sirius simply smiling at him, eyes trailing across Remus’ face. He fluttered his eyes open to focus his vision properly before giving Sirius a questioning look.

“You’re really pretty.” he grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes and faced away from Sirius, pulling the blankets up to his chin, suddenly reminded of not having a shirt on. “And you’re so full of shit.” Remus felt him rise from the bed—Sirius’ own bed—and heard a chuckle.

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere else right now?” Remus added.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Moons.”

“Don’t break any more bones! I still need you in one piece.”

One last bark of laughter echoed before the door closed with a thud once more.

As much as Remus wants to spend the remaining time dozing off before he has no choice but to get up, his arm that was hanging off the bed brushed something oddly textured and smooth.

His curiosity getting the best of him, he leaned ever so slightly to get a glimpse of the item.

A black leather notebook.

Remus retreated his hand inside the covers but couldn’t stop thinking about how it was something he had never once seen Sirius carry with him.

* * *

Today is the last day Sirius could make Remus’ birthday feel extra special as his boyfriend, since tomorrow meant having to spend it with the rest of their friends.

This looming thought felt like it was placed on the back of Sirius’ mind with a strong sticking charm. Truth be told, all of his presents were conceptualized only last week and this probably showed through with how there was some kind of failure each time.

At first he didn’t want to be too unconventional, so he went with a safe choice—chocolates, Moony’s favourite. He just underestimated how badly he could go wrong with it. In fact, he simply lucked it out with Remus being the sweet and loving bastard that he is, too obsessed with chocolate to care about the monstrosity he managed to create.

Second, he was being ambitious. He wanted to take his boyfriend’s breath away—that, at least he succeeded in… just before everything went downhill. It was especially embarrassing to have to wait out all of his preparations to break apart. Again, he got lucky with Remus being too high in his own euphoria that he didn’t mind the rest.

Sirius always just gets away with being Remus’ boyfriend. _Merlin, how did he get so lucky?_

He didn’t want Remus to think he was running out of ideas. The biggest regret he has is not being able to arrange his gifts according to its level of grandeur. Now that he’s to follow his most ambitious present yet, Sirius lost all confidence in being able to pass this off as other than scraping the bottom of the barrel.

This last gift didn’t have an impressive presentation. He didn’t have to run to someplace, hiding from Remus so he can arrange his present. There was no thrilling build-up for it.

And that’s what worried Sirius the most.

Remus’ expectations is probably off the charts now. Sirius didn’t particularly think this last present was that bad, just that it seemed so easy to disappoint Remus now, he couldn’t help but feel inadequate—truly a rare emotion for Sirius Black, but it ate him up like a ravaging Dementor in front of a depressed bloke.

“Rough night, Pads?”

Quidditch practices had just finished and Sirius was thankful he was able to focus enough before all his anxiety came crashing down on him so suddenly at the changing rooms. James was leaning on the doorframe, already dressed in his school robes.

He plastered a smile on his face. “T’was quite brilliant actually, though I heard yours was equally swell?”

James let out a deep sigh. “I’ve never been more confused.” he sat down next to Sirius on the benches. “We had an excellent night. We fell asleep together. Nothing more, I promise! But for some weird reason, she won’t talk to me.”

“She back to ignoring you?”

“Well, no.” James’ hand ruffled his messy hair even more. “Actively avoiding me, more like.”

“Try talking to her gently?”

James let out a loud scoff, shaking his head as if insulted. “You think I’ve been scaring her off? What do you think I’ve been doing the entire time?”

Sirius held both his hands up in defeat, “Alright, sorry mate.”

“No, no.” James’ hand was back on his hair again. “You’re right, I can be a bit… enthusiastic when I want something.”

“That’s a really nice way of putting it.” Sirius shifted his eyes sideways.

He expected James to retaliate or to proceed with his whining, but he slowly turned his gaze at Sirius and looked like he just made a groundbreaking discovery. Sirius scrunched his face in bewilderment, starting to feel nerves under James’ wild expression.

“ _You_ can talk to her!” He said excitedly.

Sirius’ shoulders drop. “What…”

 _“Come onnnnnn,_ do it for me! _”_ James said, messing up Sirius’ hair this time.

Sirius grunted, shoving James away with much too effort than he expected. “Look, I have one last gift for Moony.” he said, arranging his hair back into place.

“I can keep an eye on him while you talk to Lily. No problem.” James nodded vigorously after fixing his glasses that were previously askew.

He glanced at James and weighed out his options for a bit, if there really would be no problems with that, all while the latter stared at him expectantly.

“Fine.” Sirius eventually said. James was about to embrace him when Sirius spoke again, “But only because I’ve been neglecting you for a week now.”

“Damn right you have.”

And then he was wrapped in a crushing hug. “Merlin, Prongs. I promised Moony I won’t break any more bones.”

“I can always nick from Poppy’s stash of Skele-Gro for you.”

“ _Achh_ —James!”

* * *

Loud shuffling of feet echoed in the quiet atmosphere of the library. Remus had just looked up from his book, curious of the unwelcome noise when it halted with James sitting across from him.

“Should’ve known…” Remus muttered, quirking his eyebrows before turning back to his book. “All right, Prongs?”

“Could be worse, you?”

“What do you need?” Remus said flatly, attention still in his reading.

“Now, now, Moony. What makes you think I’m not just interested in hanging out with one of my best mates?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “The only cases you ever deliberately choose to step foot in the library was way back before fifth year, or for bothering Lily.”

“Bother?” James scoffed. “I don’t…I’ve _never—_ Why? Did she say that? Have you talked to her about me today?”

A knowing grin spread across Remus’ face as he finally met James’ stare. “What’re you up to?”

He noticed James visibly gulp before, “Nothing, really! I’m just bored.”

“This sounds suspiciously like the time you were ‘distracting’ me from looking for Sirius.”

“Come on, Moony, let’s do something fun.” When Remus only gave him a look, James’ continued, “We can find Peter too, if you want.”

At this, Remus furrowed his eyebrows slightly, “You don’t have the map?”

“No, and this time I mean it.” James held both his hands up as if inviting Remus to freely search him. “It really is with Padfoot, I promise.”

Remus knew better than to question Sirius’ whereabouts this time. “You know what,” He shut his book. “Let’s go.”

James gaped at him in surprise before a breaking into a smirk. “That’s more like it!”

“Potter! and… _Lupin?_ ” Mrs. Pince hissed just as the two boys dashed out of the library.

* * *

It probably was unwise to prance around the school grounds in broad daylight with the Marauder’s map in hand for literally anyone to see. As much as Sirius wanted to brush away the need for discretion, he knew he wasn’t the only one affected in the slight chance the map is to be confiscated. He kept the seemingly blank parchment inside his robe’s pocket as he finally spotted his target.

Lily was behind a large column in a deserted corridor. And if not careful—or at least without the use of an enchanted map—can be mistaken to look like there was no space for a person to fit in it from Sirius’ angle.

Maybe it was also the aid of Padfoot’s heightened senses, but Sirius heard Lily stiffen at his approaching footsteps.

“Chill out, Evans. It’s just me.” Sirius leapt to settle himself on the wide platform at the foot of the window.

“Forgive me for being quite reluctant to do so, seeing as it _is_ you…”

Sirius hummed. “Yeah, but you responding means a good enough sign, innit?”

Lily finally stepped out in his view. She carries an open book on her hand and wore an indignant expression. “What do you want, Black?”

Sirius shrugged. “Pretty sure you already know why I’m sent here.”

“I suppose Potter has a new owl, then?”

“Evans, please. We both know that if I was a bird, I’d be a more exotic one—with bright colors. A bit ironic now that I think about it.”

Lily rolled her eyes but let out a small laugh.

“Everything okay?” Sirius said gently. When Lily only sighed, Sirius pressed on. “I don’t have to tell Prongs if you don’t want me to.”

She appeared to be hesitant at first but eventually conceded, “I guess I just got scared.” She shook her head. “It’s silly, I know.”

“Only it isn’t, is it?” Sirius gave her a look of understanding.

“No.” She chuckled bitterly. “I hope you don’t mind me asking…” Lily glanced at Sirius before continuing. “When you first got together with Remus, were you scared?”

Sirius was more than delighted to talk about Remus. “How?”

“Well I mean, I know both of you have fancied each other for a long time even before. Were you scared that—I don’t know—things will change? Like he’ll discover you’re not exactly like his idealized version of you?”

Sirius smiled fondly at the memory of when they first got together. “Yeah.” he nodded, “Until now I am.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared I’ll never measure up to the standards I set on myself for him.” He turned to the window, feeling himself recoil over her fierce gaze. “Bloody hell I sound so melodramatic.”

There was silence and as Sirius faced her again, he was taken aback by her grin this time.

“You’re an idiot, Black.”

“Oi, I thought we were sharing a moment.”

“Sorry, it’s just precious how Remus basically told me that too. If anything, I think that just speaks for itself.”

Sirius paused in thought for a moment before, “Funny how James feels the same way for you too.” He raised his eyebrows at her.

Lily’s mouth pressed into a thin line.

“So fine, I am an idiot. Well— _was_ an idiot, as I’ll be on my way to face Moony differently this time. But you, Evans, are a coward.”

She stood staring at Sirius.

“And I bloody doubt you are.” he finished softly. “Now get your arse out of this hiding spot and talk to him.”

A smile slowly rose on her face as she started walking. “You’re not so bad, Black.”

Sirius gave her a wink, as she made her way to the end of the corridor. “Oi, Evans!”

She glanced back.

“Take it easy on him! My mate can only handle so little emotions at a time.”

Lily tittered a laugh, “I could say the same thing about Remus!” she called lastly before disappearing from his view.

He shook his head as he turned the opposite direction. _Remus isn’t materialistic,_ he reminded himself as he made his way back to his dormitory with an air of amicable purpose this time.

* * *

Sirius can hear roars of laughter even from the staircase and apprehension began pooling in his gut as he remembered how careless he’d been when stashing his final birthday present for Remus.

He burst open the door and jumped as he evaded a spell shoot right past his ear. Sirius glanced at the wall behind him that received the full blast and then saw a familiar grey rat get past his feet, scurrying away from their dormitory.

 _“What the bleeding pile of hippogriff turd was that?”_ Sirius spat the words in his disorientation, closing the door behind him.

“Oh hey, Pads!” James grinned, eyes tear-stained from laughter as he rolled around on the floor, clutching his wand. On one of the beds, Remus lay on his belly, cheeks flushed and still cackling loudly. “Sorry about that, mate. You really ought to knock.” James added.

Sirius couldn’t help but scoff at the irony of the role-reversal. _This must be what Moony feels_ , he thinks while shaking his head and fixing the stray locks of hair from jumping so suddenly.

“Alright lads, as much as I’d love to ascertain all the details of this latest folly, I’m sure you’d rather hear the outcome of my own expedition firstly.” Sirius said, sauntering over to where Remus was, while peering at James the entire time.

James immediately sat up, glasses crookedly resting on his nose. “Lily?”

“On second thought, maybe you should go see her. She’s waiting by the huge beech tree.” Sirius said, handing over the Marauder’s map.

“Bless you, Pads.” James gave a quick peck on his forehead as he made his way to the door, flattening the creases on his robes as if they were in any way salvageable.

 _“Where’s my kiss?”_ Remus loudly called, though not entirely looking up at James.

James was already at the door when he paused to say, “Take it from Sirius.” He winked and grinned at Sirius before locking and closing the door.

Sirius rolled his eyes before turning his attention to his lazy boyfriend, still sprawled across the bed. “What’s happened to you, Mr. Prefect?” He ruffled the mop of soft, toffee-coloured mess before the owner turned to face him, grinning broadly.

“Missed you.” Remus mumbled.

Sirius let out a small chuckle, overwhelmed by fondness that rose in his chest. Remus twisted so he was now lying on his back and that’s when Sirius properly noticed how flushed his cheeks actually were. He leaned down to rest on Remus’ abdomen and the scent was unmistakable…

“Firewhisky?” Sirius asked, amusement evident in his tone.

Remus hummed. “Confiscated it off that bloke Davies from Ravenclaw.”

“And downed the whole lot?”

 _“No!”_ Remus looked positively offended and then, “Peter did.”

Sirius’ jaw dropped. “You mean Wormtail is currently drunk out of his wits parading around the castle?”

Remus elicited a breathy laugh. “Please don’t tell me I’m this annoying when I discover your pranks.”

“Prat.” Sirius smacked his chest as they giggled even more.

After a brief period of comforting silence, Remus spoke up. “Are we going somewhere tonight?”

_Well there it was… the expectation._

The question was lighthearted and teasing but Sirius froze in his place.

When Remus noticed this, he quickly snapped out of his jocular mood to face Sirius. “You all right?”

“Yeah.” Sirius said unconvincingly; forehead creased and pouting slightly.

Remus only tilted his head as if letting Sirius know he could see through the façade, “Yeah?” his gentle tone saying, ‘Talk to me.’

 _What’s the point in dragging this out?_ Sirius sighed and was determined to rip off the plaster as he scooted himself to reach under the bed for his leather notebook.

And felt nothing but a rogue, dusty sock.

He quickly sat up to check if this really was his own bed—it was. Sirius was now on the verge of panicking, frantically scanning the assorted heaping mess on the floor when he found the item neatly placed on his nightstand.

“Sirius?”

Slowly facing Remus and his bottom lip between his teeth, he asked in a small voice, “Did you open it?”

Remus took a moment to understand, “Of course not.”

“But you know what it is?”

“I have a guess.”

“Well, here you go.” Sirius laid it on Remus’ lap. “Happy birthday, Moony. I hope you’re not too disappointed this is all you get.”

Remus furrowed his eyebrows, ready to give back what certainly was to be a profound rebuttal when Sirius held up his forefinger.

“Open it first.”

Remus swallowed down his stifled argument and acquiesced.

Inside was a number of poems written in beautiful calligraphy, some of them with highlighted texts. Remus’ breath caught as he turned each page, reading them thoroughly and digesting each words with so much affection.

_magic tumbled from his pretty lips and_

_when he spoke the language of the_

_universe—the stars sighed in unison_

_\--_

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending compass come:_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved_

Remus paused, glancing at Sirius knowingly, “Shakespeare.”

_the little things._

_the softness in your voice._

_the warmth of your embrace._

_the experience from your scars._

_and the magic that dances in your soul._

_\--_

_constantly_

_consistently_

_continually_

_you_

By this time, Remus’ cheeks ached from smiling. At the very bottom of the page he read lastly:

_I love you, Remus Lupin_

He snapped his gaze at Sirius, mouth gaping in a piscine manner.

Sirius, who up until then had been watching Remus’ reactions, was now staring intently at his hands fiddling the duvet. He was chewing his bottom lip—a habit Remus observed to be done out of nerves.

“You don’t have to respond, Moons.” he said softly. “And _yes_ , I know it’s disgustingly cliché…”

“Sirius,”

“For the past three days I kept failing, I just,”—he sighs— “I honestly just wanted to tell you that. And even that, I couldn’t even fucking do. But really, Remus,” Sirius finally looked up to meet Remus’ eyes. “I love you.”

Remus wasted no time to capture his lips in a chaste kiss before resting his forehead on Sirius’. “And I love you, Sirius Black, more than you’ll ever know. I don’t give an ever loving fuck if it’s cliché, I really do.”

Sirius giggled, cupping Remus’ cheek, a blush spreading across his own. “Yeah?”

“I’ve never been this happy.” Remus held Sirius’ hand on his face. “This is literally the best week I’ve had I think…ever. So please, for the love of Merlin’s left butt cheek, stop beating yourself up.”

His signature bark of a laughter echoed in the silent room, “I was just worried.” He leaned back in favour of meeting Remus’ gaze. “You’re not exactly the most excited when it comes to presents.”

“Well, yes, that is true…” Remus nodded slowly, “Honestly, presents are overrated unless they’re from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> roll credits!
> 
> yayy this is my first wolfstar (/jily) fic so pls go easy on me :')
> 
> the poems:  
> first one is "Stars" by Michael Faudet  
> second is Shakespeare Sonnet 116  
> and then the rest is a combination from various unknown sources like pinterest and tumblr that I tweaked a bit
> 
> thanks to [mie_tachibana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mie_tachibana) for the prompt  
> and maki for the idea
> 
> and while you're at it, why don't you listen to [Putting The Dog To Sleep](https://open.spotify.com/track/3pUoLeK4j2XHIuuqU8FECt) by The Antlers, to get you into the mood? <3
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aimitachibanana)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
